Nuevas amenazas
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 9x21 ¿Que es lo que ha atacado a Oliver? ¿Superará Clark el ataque de Zod? ¿Que hará Lois, ahora que sabe quien es blur? Adelanto a la 10ª temporada. ¿Y ahora que los kandorianos no están, quien amenaza el planeta? ¿cuale es nuevo peligro?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe volvió a mirar el reloj, tan sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo había hecho; pero los nervios estaban a punto de poder con ella. Algo iba mal, no era solo que lo sintiera, estaba completamente segura, ni Oliver ni Clark le habían dado todavía señales de vida y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Trataba de convencerse a si misma de que Clark estaría bien, siempre lo estaba, por muy grande que fuera el peligro, siempre estaba bien. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, al fin y al cabo Zod era con él, disponía de sus mismos poderes y podía herirle, si no algo peor. Y todavía no había vuelto. Había visto el rayo saliendo hacia el cielo, había visto las nubes abriéndose y había supuesto que los kandorianos se habían marchado a su nuevo planeta.

Pero Clark no se podía haber marchado, Clark no le haría eso, estaba completamente segura. Por eso, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Oliver que no llegaba, tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en recibir una llamada de Clark o incluso verlo aparecer por la puerta.

"tienen que estar bien, los dos estarán bien." Se dijo a si misma, tratando de pensar que les había podido ocurrir lo peor a Oliver y a Clark.

Oliver… ¿Qué eran aquellas cosas que le habían rodeado? ¿Por qué había dicho en el último momento, que no eran kandorianos? Porque si no lo eran, ¿De que se trataba en realidad?

"Olie…" Dijo en poco más que un susurro, intentando tranquilizarse.

Le había dicho que le quería, los dos lo habían dicho, su relación, al final, había dejado de ser un juego, había dejado de ser un simple entretenimiento para pasar a ser algo mucho más serio, algo intenso, algo real y sobretodo, algo que ahora estaba en su corazón.

No podía perder a Oliver también. Si era cierto le quería, estaba enamorada de él, por mucho que hubiera tratado de negárselo a sí misma y a todo el mundo, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Pero no podía perderlo también a él, no como había perdido a Jimmy. ¿Qué haría Chloe si también perdía a Oliver?

- o -

El suelo se acercaba peligrosamente y por más que lo intentaba, Clark no era capaz de retomar el vuelo. Sabía que había sido un completo suicidio lo que había hecho, se había sacrificado por el bien de todos los kandorianos y por la humanidad, sin que ellos lo fueran a saber nunca. Había derrotado a Zod mandándolo al nuevo planeta de los kandorianos; eso estaba bien, allí lo juzgarían por sus crímenes y actuarían en consecuencia. Era lo mejo que podría haber ocurrido, si no contaba con que estaba a punto de morir.

Pero no le importaba, lo había hecho absolutamente consciente de sus actos, consciente de que moriría, de que iba a perder la vida por un bien mayor. Después de todo su padre le había educado para eso, para sacrificarse, para salvar a su pueblo y ahora había salvado a los dos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo mientras caía. Ahora se daba cuenta lo que sentían los seres humanos, vulnerables y temerosos cuando decidían quitarse la vida o cuando por accidente caían de una azotea. Ahora comprendía esos segundos, en lo que la gente decía que la vida pasa por delante de los ojos de uno, los aciertos y los fallos.

Allí estaba todo lo que había hecho, sus seres queridos, sus padres, Chloe, Lana, Oliver… y sobretodo Lois. Al fin y al cabo no había llegado a despedirse de ella y la siguiente vez que ella lo viera, seguramente sería en su propio funeral. No estaba bien hacerle eso a la mujer que quería, pero no había otra solución.

Al fin y al cabo Lois era una mujer fuerte, sufriría al principio, pero terminaría por superarlo, no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Lo que más le preocupaba desde que había decidido marcharse, era Chloe. Por mucho que tratara de parecer una mujer realmente fuerte y capaz de cualquier cosa; era una chica muy frágil que había pasado por más que la mayor parte del mundo. Si ahora la dejaba sola, si tenía que soportar también su muerte, no estaba seguro si Chloe podría con eso. Al menos tenía a Oliver a su lado, él cuidaría de su mejor amiga, no le cabía ninguna duda que la arroparía y la sostendría siempre que fuera necesario.

De repente se dio cuenta, que había dejado de caer. Había cerrado los ojos sin percatarse de ello y ahora caía en la cuenta de que no estaba cayendo.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, no eres indestructible."

La voz le resultaba lejanamente familiar, pero todavía tardo unos segundos en conseguir ponerle un rostro. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, todavía estaba en el aire, pero alguien le tenía sostenido.

"¡Hawkman!"

Su amigo sonrió. Estaban en mitad del cielo, el otro héroe le sostenía, impidiendo que cayera.

"Te dije que nos necesitarías. No hace falta que trabajes solo, al fin y al cabo formamos un equipo."

Hawkman remontó el vuelo hasta volver de nuevo a la terraza de la que Clark había caído. Lo dejó en el suelo y tras quitarse el casco y volver a ser Carter Hall, se arrodilló a su lado, visiblemente preocupado. La herida del costado no tenía buena pinta, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Esto va a doler, ¿estás preparado?" Clark asintió en silencio, aunque no era cierto, pues sabía que si, que aquello iba a doler mucho.

Carter sacó el cuchillo de kriptonita azul de golpe y el muchacho, sin poder evitarlo, gritó con fuerza. Era más dolor del que había previsto, pero al menos se sentía liberado y poco a poco sintió que su propio cuerpo empezaba a sanar. Carter alejó el cuchillo, devolviéndolo a su envoltura original para evitar sus efectos por más tiempo.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Dijo Clark haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. "La última vez que hablamos estabas en Egipto."

Clark se apoyó en la pared. La herida había dejado de sangrar y poco a poco se estaba cerrando por si sola. Todavía tardaría unos minutos en sanar completamente, pero al menos estaba vivo y para su sorpresa, seguía en La Tierra.

"John Jones me llamó; dijo que estaba preocupado por ti. El hombre apenas dice nada, pero si que me dijo que había sentido que estabas en peligro. Todavía no estoy seguro de los poderes con los que cuenta ese hombre. Además, vuelo rápido, te sorprendería si hiciéramos una carrera."

Clark sonrió, en ese momento, en lo último que estaba pensando era en hacer una carrera. Tan sólo podía alegrase por continuar con vida.

"Ten, deberías llamar a tu gente, estoy seguro que están muy preocupados por ti." Carter le ofreció el intercomunicador, que Clark no tardó más de un segundo en aceptar.

- o -

Chloe se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del intercomunicador, pero corrió hasta el ordenador para poner en funcionamiento el suyo.

"¿Olie eres tu?" Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar su miedo y nerviosismo ante la llamada.

"No, soy yo Clark."

"Oh dios mío, Clark. ¿Estás aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido, ha salido algo mal?"

Clark miró a Carter, sin estar seguro sin contarle toda la historia a Chloe o esperar a que las cosas estuvieran algo más calmadas. Su compañero asintió, al fin y al cabo ya conocía lo suficiente a Chloe como para saber que era suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que Clark había estado cerca de morir.

En un par de minutos, mientras sentía que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, Clark puso a su amiga al día de todo lo que había ocurrido, incluido el haber salvado a Lois y haberla besado siendo el blur. Chloe escuchó con atención, aunque su una parte de su mente estaba puesta en el ordenador, esperando una llamada igual, pero por parte de Oliver, que no llegaba. También le habló de Tess y de que creía que seguramente estaría muerta para entonces.

"¿Tu estás bien? ¿Cómo os han ido las cosas a ti y a Oliver?"

Durante un segundo Chloe guardó silencio, pues no sabía que podía decirle a su mejor amigo, que Oliver había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, que algo le había atacado. Clark no se merecía algo así, porque Chloe sabía que su amigo se sentiría culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarle. Pero tenía que decir algo o de lo contrario Clark se iba a preocupar, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Chloe ¿va todo bien?"

"En realidad no. He perdido contacto con Oliver hace ya diez minutos y no consigo que me conteste. Es como si… No lo se, ha cortado la comunicación justo después de que descubriéramos que no estaba solo. No quería que también dieran conmigo, pero…"

"Daremos con él, no te preocupes, dinos donde está, Hawkman está conmigo, iremos a buscarle y lo traeremos sano y salvo, te lo prometo."

Chloe le pasó la coordenadas exactas en las que se encontraba Oliver la última vez que había hablado con él. "Clark tened cuidado, justo antes de perder la comunicación con Oliver dijo que aquellas cosas o lo que fueran, no eran kandorianos y eran muchos y no parecían muy amistosos."

"No te preocupes, además Oliver es todo un guerrero seguro que a perdido la cobertura y esta bien." Clark se encontró con la mirada de Carter que como él no estaba del todo convencido de que aquellas palabras fueran totalmente reales.

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Clark y Chloe se despidieron hasta que tuvieran más información y una vez que Clark comprobó que tenía toda su fuerza de vuelta, los dos compañeros se marcharon volando hasta donde estaba Oliver.

- o -

Los minutos de espera se hacían eternos, nunca se había percatado Chloe de eso, hasta ese preciso momento; ya no sabía cuantas veces había mirado el reloj y lo lento que pasaban los minutos.

De improviso, su teléfono sonó y totalmente sobresaltada, alcanzó a cogerlo. Quería preguntar si era Oliver otra vez, pero se dio cuenta que Oliver no le iba a llamar por teléfono, teniendo el intercomunicador.

"¿Chloe Sullivan?"

"Si soy yo." Contestó ella sin saber con quien estaba hablando, sin embargo, aquella duda desapareció en seguida.

"Le llamo desde una de las clínicas privadas del señor Quinn." Sin darse cuenta Chloe había dejado respirar, pues una parte de ella sabía lo que le iban a decir o al menos sabía lo que no quería que le dijeran; por ello guardó silencio y esperó a que ese hombre continuara hablando. "Dos buenos amigos del señor Quinn, acaban de traerle, el señor Kent me pidió que le dijera que éramos de fiar y que claro está, conocemos la doble identidad del señor Quinn y sus compañeros."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo que acaban de dejar a Oliver allí? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado Clark directamente a mi?"

"Lo siento señorita Sullivan, pero el señor Kent y su amigo el señor Hall así lo quisieron."

"Chloe." La chica se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Clark tras ella.

"¿Clark que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Oliver?"

"No se lo que ha pasado, no se lo que le ha atacado, pero es cierto, Carter y yo hemos llevado a Oliver a una de sus clínicas privadas, no podíamos dejarlo como Green Arrow en el hospital de Metrópolis, por no decir que la gente empezaría hablar y preguntarse que le había ocurrido en cuanto lo vieran. Si vienes conmigo te llevaré yo mismo allí en un momento."

"Clark por favor, dime lo que le ha pasado a Oliver."

Antes de que su amigo respondiera, Chloe ya sabía la respuesta, Clark no sabía nada, no podía contarle nada porque no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido.

"No lo se, no se lo que hay ahí ni cuantos son Chloe. Cuando hemos encontrado a Oliver, estaba en muy mal estado, tenía heridas de mordeduras y distintos ataques, pero no podemos saber lo que ha sido, no hasta que volvamos allí."

Chloe cerró los ojos y dejó que Clark a abrazara, le recordaba tanto al ataque de Doomsday contra Jimmy, ahora estaba completamente segura que no podía soportar perder también a Oliver y menos ahora que se había atrevido a decirle que le quería y que sabía que era correspondida. Comenzó a llorar y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que por fin viera que Oliver estaba realmente a salvo.

"Llévame con Olie, por favor."

"Claro. Carter está allí por si ocurriera cualquier cosa, pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien, Oliver se va a poner bien, ya sabes que es muy fuerte y en cuanto te dejemos allí, Carter y yo volveremos a la estación para encontrar a lo que quiera que atacara a Oliver."

"¿No va a morir verdad?"

"No, no va a morir, nunca lo permitiría." Clark abrazó con fuerza a su amiga y antes de esta dijera nada salió corriendo con ella y luego volando camino de la clínica.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía cuando se había ido la luz o quien la había quitado, pero los ruidos a su alrededor, aquellos golpes que se iban acercando cada vez más, no le ayudaban nada para tranquilizarse. Oliver no era un hombre que perdiera los nervios fácilmente, no después de todo a lo que se había enfrentado en la vida.

Pero allí había algo más con él y no estaba seguro que se tratara de algo humano. Sabía que no eran kandorianos, pues no era su forma de comportarse, pero también estaba muy seguro de que allí, en aquel lugar, él era el único ser humano. ¿Qué era entonces lo que le estaba persiguiendo y arrinconando?

Tenía que pensar con serenidad, por lo que se quedó quieto, para no llamar todavía más la atención de sus perseguidores. Intentó escuchar, saber como se movían y por donde llegarían hasta él.

Pero el ruido continuó, era insistente y provenía de todos sitios. Eran muchos, no era capaz de averiguarlo, pues el eco y los pasos, que más parecían martillos golpeando sin parar el suelo, no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil.

De repente, un ruido sonó a su espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo tiró de su pierna. Estaba convencido que se trataba de unos dientes, unos dientes muy fuertes, similares a los que podía tener una orca, cuando estaba a punto de devorar a una foca en la playa. Sintió que la carne le era desgarrada con fuerza, pero consiguió evitar gritar. Golpeó con fuerza en la oscuridad, tratando de deshacerse de lo que le retenía. Le estaba destrozando y si le dejaba un poco más, seguramente terminaría por arrancarle la pierna.

Golpeó algo duro, tal vez una cabeza y escuchó algo similar a un gruñido, pero que definitivamente no era humano.

Estaba aterrado, la oscuridad le rodeaba y más gruñidos se acercaron, como si estuvieran siendo atraídos por la sangre. Podía notarla corriendo por su pierna herida y se imaginaba aquellas cosas, lo que fueran, acercándose cada vez más a él, dispuestas a devorarlo.

Estaba herido y a cada momento que pasaba, se sentía más debilitado. No podía ser por la pérdida de sangre, pues no estaba siendo algo tan rápido. "Me ha envenenado, esa maldita cosa, me ha envenado."

Continuó moviéndose, aunque notaba que a cada momento que pasaba, lo hacía más lentamente. Apoyó los brazos en el suelo, ahora apenas se estaba arrastrando y en pocos minutos dejaría de moverse por completo. Pero antes de eso tenía que salir de aquel lugar, tenía que salir del conducto o jamás darían con él antes de morir.

Miró a su alrededor, con la poca luz con la que contaba y un momento más tarde, notó una brisa de aire llegar hasta su rostro. Tan sólo tenía que arrastrarse un poco más y llegaría a una trampilla, si se dejaba caer por ella…

Gritó con fuerza, al notar un nuevo mordisco en el costado, casi más fuerte que el anterior. Aquellos dientes eran desgarradores y terribles. Se revolvió sin apenas ser capaz de respirar y siguió adelante, mientras sentía otros pequeños mordiscos en su cuerpo.

Volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que se dejaba finalmente caer por la trampilla del aire acondicionado, sin ver tan siquiera donde iba a caer. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ser devorado por aquellas terribles criaturas. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que justo bajo la trampilla había una mesa, sobre la que cayó con fuerza, haciendo que todo lo que había sobre ella, cayera al suelo armando un tremendo estrépito.

Dolorido y apunto de perder el conocimiento se arrastró hasta la puerta, alargó el brazo par abrirla y justo al salir al pasillo, su cuerpo terminó por derrumbarse. No podía más, por mucho que sabía que tenía que seguir adelante antes de que lo pillaran aquellas cosas o para no quedar inconsciente y posible morir, tuvo que dejarse caer. Apenas podía respirar, sin saber si era cosa del veneno o de las heridas.

Ahora ya todo eso ya daba igual, pues sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Le había dicho a Chloe que la quería y ahora estaba a punto de morir en aquel sitio, sólo abandonado y lo que era peor todavía, estaba a punto dejarla tirada a ella. Chloe no se merecía algo así, no después de todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos años.

Pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía llamarla, porque tal vez sus perseguidores, si eran criaturas inteligentes, pudieran entonces dar con ella y lo último que deseaba era poner a la mujer que quería en peligro. Por eso tan sólo se quedó ahí, tendido en el suelo, notando la sangre correr, manar desde las heridas y escuchar los ruidos de aquellas cosas que sin duda alguna, estaban acercándose a él para terminar el trabajo que habían comenzado.

Otro nuevo ruido llamó su atención, parecía una voz humana, dos voces en realidad y estaba seguro que las conocía, aunque su cerebro no era capaz de procesar esa información en ese momento.

"Oliver." Escuchó su nombre, aunque no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer caso a la llamada y pedir auxilio. "Oliver." Volvió a escucharlo, sabía que lo conocía, eso lo tenía muy claro, de la misma forma que conocía la sombra que se había acercado a él y se había arrodillado a su lado.

"¿Oliver puedes oírnos?" Una mano sobre su brazo, le hizo abrir los ojos, aunque no fue capaz de enfocar lo que estaba viendo. Había dos personas, eso estaba claro, pero sus ojos no eran capaces de ver nada claro. "Oliver somos nosotros, Clark está conmigo, soy Carter."

"¿Clark?"

"Si amigo, vamos no se lo que está pasando aquí, pero te vamos a sacar de aquí."

Ahora se daba cuenta, por fin su cerebro se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad. Clark, su amigo y compañero estaba allí, seguramente había hablado con Chloe y ella le había dicho donde estaba.

"¿Los Kandorianos… Zod?" Preguntó Oliver con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba. Trató de meter aire en sus pulmones pero no le fue posible, el veneno estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo demasiado rápido. En pocos minutos habría dejado de respirar por completo.

"Olvida eso ahora." Clark lo cogió en brazos. Parecía un muñeco roto, pues Oliver no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo. "Además Zod ya no será un problema. Ahora el que me preocupas eres tu. Vamos a llevarte a un hospital."

"Si los Kandorianos no han podido conmigo…" Intentó reírse, aunque no le fue posible simular que estaba mejor de lo que parecía en realidad.

"Ya se que esto no va a poder contigo."

Clark miró a Carter mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Su amigo comprendió su expresión, pues no quería decir nada para no asustar a Oliver en su estado. Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Carter dejó que Clark avanzara por el pasillo mientras el vigilaba la retaguardia; nada llegaría hasta ellos, fuera lo que fuera que había allí.

"Pero si no te llevo de una pieza de vuelta Chloe me matará."

Clark no era el mejor en hacer ver que todo estaba bien, pues en su tono de voz se podía notar perfectamente la preocupación. Sin embargo Oliver, que apenas permanecía despierto en ese momento, agradeció lo que su amigo estaba intentando hacer.

"CHloe…"

"Si amigo, vas a estar con Chloe en muy poco tiempo."

Oliver no dijo nada, aquello no podía ser bueno. Clark lo miró y se dio cuenta que ahora si que parecía un juguete totalmente roto.

"¡Oliver!" Sin embargo, su amigo no contestó, ya no escuchaba nada, pues el veneno se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

Los ruidos sonaros más cerca, lo suficiente para que tanto Clark como Carter corrieran por los mismos pasillos por los que habían venido para salir de allí, mientras muchas de aquellas cosas, tal vez decenas corrían tras ellos. La oscuridad protegía, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudieron ver que era lo que iba tras ellos; pero en el estado en el que se encontraba Oliver, no podían perder mucho tiempo.

- o -

Tanto tiempo pensando si era correcto o no decirle a Oliver lo que realmente sentía por él y justo cuando se había atrevido a ser sincera, tenía que pensar que tal vez podía perder al hombre al que quería.

No se había movido de la cama del millonario, habían pasado horas y ni siquiera sabía si había pasado de día. Sostenía con fuerza la mano de su novio, no quería que cuando Oliver se despertara, se encontrara sólo en la habitación.

Tenía que saber que había pasado, que es lo que se había encontrado en la estación y sobretodo si al final podría recuperarse. No quería llorar, pero por más que lo intentaba era muy difícil no expresar lo mal que se encontraba. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Oliver, tantas cosas que no había sido capaz de decir antes. No podía imaginarse no poder hacerlo.

"Vamos Oliver, no se lo que ha pasado allí, pero Clark tiene razón eres muy fuerte." Apretó con más fuerza, como si de esa forma, Oliver pudiera notar que estaba a su lado. "Después de todo por lo que has pasado, se que des con esto, aunque todavía no sepamos que es lo que te lo ha hecho."

No dejaba de pensar en que podía haberle provocado aquellas heridas, a las que apenas se atrevía a mirar. El médico le había hablado sobre las mordeduras y las costillas rotas; pero también le dijo que lo que más le preocupaba era una especie de veneno que había quedado en su organismo y que podía ralentizar su recuperación.

"Oliver está bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias." Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de aquel médico. Le había asustado la forma en la que le había dicho que podría tardar más tiempo del necesario en recuperarse, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

"Eso quiere decir que se va a poner bien."

El médico la había mirado y aunque no había sido capaz de ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos, su voz sonaba sinceramente optimista.

"Eso quiere decir que va a necesitar a alguien esté a su lado para ayudarle. No van a ser unos meses fáciles, siempre y cuando sepamos que es lo que le ha atacado y que tipo de veneno es que ha dejado en su organismo." Chloe asintió. Se sentía completamente impotente, simplemente estar ahí sentada, mientras Clark y Carter investigaban.

No es que ella fuera una mujer de acción, prefería estar detrás de un ordenador y ser un Gran Hermano que ayudaba a su equipo, pero en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ayudar a Oliver si eso fuera posible.

El doctor la había dejado sola y no le importaba demasiado, pues no le gustaba llorar delante de nadie y menos cuando se trataba de desconocidos. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y llorar, acostarse junto a Oliver y hacerle notar que pese a permanecer inconsciente, ella estaba con él, tal vez de esa forma lo pudiera sentir.

Oliver se removió en la cama e hizo un ruido al notar que todo el cuerpo le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"¿Olie? Dijo ella en voz baja, pues si todavía estaba durmiendo no quería despertarle.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el hospital, Clark y Carter te trajeron."

Por fin, Oliver miró a su novia que le sonreía pesarosa.

"¿No me acuerdo de nada?"

"El médico dice que es el shock, junto con el veneno ¿Entonces no recuerdas que es lo que te atacó? Dijiste que no eran Kandorianos." Oliver negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado agotado. "Bueno da igual tu descansa y cuando te hayas recuperado un poco..."

"Siento que voy a vomitar. Dios, me encuentro fatal." El estómago parecía estar del revés. Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le quitó todas las ganas, algo que por la expresión de Chloe, ella ya sabía. "¿por qué no puedo mover las piernas?"

"Oliver…"

"Chloe, ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?"


	3. Chapter 3

Era la hora de volver a la habitación, pero Chloe todavía esperó uno momento antes de hacerlo. Se quedó en la puerta, mirando a través del cristal a Oliver. Parecía dormido, o al menos mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sin duda, estaba hecho polvo, sobretodo por la noticia que le había dado el médico.

Deseaba tanto poder decir algo que le reconfortara, algo que le volviera a dar ganas de sonreír; pero por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba las palabras que realmente le pudieran ayudar.

Respiró profundamente y por fin, se decidió a entrar en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó allí apoyada en la pared, esperando a que Oliver la mirara. Sonrió, pese a que apenas podía hacerlo y él le devolvió el mismo gesto. Oliver alargó al mano hacia ella.

"No te quedes ahí, vamos, ven por favor." Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, con un tono de voz tan apagado y desilusionado. Supuso que era algo normal dado su estado. "Te necesito."

Chloe sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Justo antes de marcharse de la Atalaya, Oliver le había dicho que le quería, había sido algo natural, espontáneo para él, pero al mismo tiempo inesperado para Chloe, tanto que la había dejado sin saber que responder.

Ahora, Oliver le decía que le necesitaba, no como una amiga, pues sus ojos no hablaban con ella como su de amiga se tratara; había algo más, lo mismo que ella había visto al escuchar su declaración de amor. Oliver necesitaba a la persona más importante de su mundo a su lado y esa no era otra más que Chloe.

Anduvo lentamente, con paso vacilante, pero al final llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en la esquina para no molestar a Oliver. Tomó la mano que él le había ofrecido, entre sus dedos y la cerró con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarle.

"¿Qué ocurre, pareces tensa?"

"Nada, es sólo que pareces demasiado tranquilo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Oliver has pasado por una situación muy traumática. No deberías estar tan…"

Oliver sonrió y desvió la mirada un momento, sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de la mano de Chloe.

"¿Normal? No lo estoy, pero es la única forma que conozco de no hundirme. Después de lo que dijo el médico no tengo muchas esperanzas de volver a caminar."

"Ollie no digas eso. El médico dijo que lo primero era curar las heridas y que posiblemente volverías a caminar." Chloe rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Oliver. "No debes darte por vencido. Se que el doctor dijo que sería un camino largo y duro, pero vamos a salir de esta. Eres muy fuerte, has pasado por cosas peores."

Era cierto, pero Oliver estaba cansado. Llevaba toda su vida luchando; desde que no era más que un niño, desde el mismo momento en que sus padres habían muerto y los miembros de Industrias Star habían querido hacerse con la empresa de su padre, hasta las últimas veces en las que Lex había tratado matarle. Toda su vida se había convertido en una lucha continua y después de haber creído que moriría en la estación a mano de aquellas cosas que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran; Oliver quería dejar de luchar.

"Oliver no me mires así, se que eres muy fuerte, lo se perfectamente y si quieres rendirte ahora… Lo siento mucho pero no te lo voy a permitir." Chloe apretó con fuerza la mano de Oliver, pues podía ver perfectamente la desesperación en la mirada del hombre al que ahora, ya estaba segura que amaba. "Oliver, vamos mírame por favor.

"Estoy harto de todo esto." Oliver suspiró agotado. "¿Cuántos años llevo siendo Green Arrow, cuanto tiempo? ¿Y para que? Nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo. Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas y los enemigos siguen apareciendo." Volvió a suspirar con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

"¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero estamos haciendo lo que debemos, si no fuera por nosotros, Zod habría conquistado el mundo entero, Lex seguramente lo habría destruido hace tiempo y quien sabe que más cosas habrían ocurrido. ¿De verdad vas a decirme que no merece la pena?" Chloe esperó y un momento más tarde vio que el cuerpo de su compañero dejaba de estar tan tenso. "Yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado, lo sabes muy bien. ¿Vas a dejarme tirada siendo la única que siga esta lucha por tu recuperación?"

Antes de permitir que Oliver contestara, Chloe se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Ya sabía que si una enfermera la veía le echaría la bronca por estar allí; pero la muchacha necesitaba estar con su novio, lo más cerca que pudiera, tocar su cuerpo, sentir su corazón y sentir su respiración lo más cerca posible.

En silencio todavía, Oliver rodeó su cuerpo y apoyó las manos sobre la cintura de su novia. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y dejó espacio para ella, colocando, usando sus manos, las piernas rígidas e inútiles, apartadas.

"¿Es así como te sientes? No lo sabía, lo siento mucho." Besó la frente de Chloe y ella, como si fuera un gatito, ronroneó y cerró los ojos. "Vas a ayudarme a salir de esta, aunque yo no quiera ¿verdad?"

Chloe contestó con un sonido negativo y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba todavía más contra el cuerpo de él.

"Se que vas a volver a caminar, serías un Green Arrow muy poco creíble si tuvieras luchar contra los villanos en silla de ruedas. Creo que nadie te tomaría en serio."

"¿Qué hay de Clark? ¿Cómo lleva lo de Zod?"

"Clark está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Así que ¿Qué tal si dejamos de preocuparnos por él y nos centramos en lo más importante?"

"¿Qué mi chica favorita descanse?"

"Oliver, hablo en serio."

"Yo también."

Chloe se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró a Oliver a los ojos. Adoraba aquellos ojos pardos, aquella forma de mirarle con pasión y ternura absoluta a un mismo tiempo. Por fin, lo vio sonreír y ahora por fin parecía algo natural y tranquilo, un gesto sincero.

"He hablado con el médico." Oliver carraspeó y volvió la mirada, pero Chloe dejó de hablar hasta que su compañero volviera a prestarle atención. "Oliver, no puedes retrasar esto por más tiempo. Contra más tardes en aceptar que es hora de comenzar la rehabilitación, más te costará luego recuperarte."

"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el médico?"

"No te voy a mentir, ya se que no puedo hacerlo. Los médicos no tienen ni idea de que tipo de veneno es que te han inoculado. Si al menos supiéramos que tipo de criatura es la que te atacó… por eso, por el momento los médicos quieren que te recuperes de las heridas y mientras tanto comenzar una pequeña rehabilitación, muy suave eso si, porque estas demasiado débil. Además Clark y Carter…"

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír. Chloe siempre lo tenía todo claro, aunque no tuviera un ordenador delante, lo tenía todo controlado en su cabeza. Por eso le había gustado desde un principio; aunque poco tiempo después había descubierto que Chloe, además de ser extremadamente inteligente, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida y en poco tiempo se había enamorado de su sonrisa, de sus ojos azules, de sus manos pequeñas y suaves. Todo en aquella mujer le gustaba; por eso le encantaba mirarla en silencio, escucharla y estar simplemente a su lado, pues simplemente verla le ayudaba a relajarse.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Porque me encanta mirarte, eso es todo. Espero que no te haga sentirte incómoda ni parecido." Chloe se incorporó ligeramente y besó a Oliver en los labios. "Y sobre lo que me decías de la rehabilitación, creo que empieza a interesarme."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Se lo testadura que eres y que no es nada fácil sacarte algo de la cabeza. Estoy muy cansado y lo único que ahora realmente quiero es que tu seas feliz. Si para eso tengo que esfozarme por volver a caminar, entonces lo haré sin dudar."

"Supongo que sólo hay una cosa. Gracias."

- o -

Lois llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por la cuidad en busca de Clark. No se podía creer que fuera tan difícil dar con él, tenía el teléfono apagado y por muchos mensajes que había dejado en su contestador, Clark no le había devuelto las llamadas.

Necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle de una vez por todas si realmente él era el Blur o si por el contrario se lo había imaginado. Pero no, no podía ser así, pues estaba completamente segura, conocía perfectamente las manos de Clark y sin duda, aunque sólo había ido un contacto, había sido suficiente para reconocer a su novio en aquel leve contacto con su héroe particular. Ahora estaba segura, eran la misma persona y tenía que decírselo a la cara para ver como reaccionaba.

Pero todavía no lo había encontrado. Había buscado en el periódico, incluso en la granja y en el apartamento en el que ella vivía con Chloe, pero por el momento nada, Clark no aparecía por ningún lado. No creía que se fuera a hacer tan difícil dar con él.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y pese a que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fuera Clark, no reconoció el número de teléfono.

"Lois soy yo."

"¡Clark! ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo. En realidad es muy importante que hable contigo." Para su sorpresa, Lois escuchó suspirar a Clark al otro lado del teléfono. "Clark, ¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Es sólo que…"

"Clark, ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde otro teléfono?"

"Lois, escúchame un momento por favor, esto es importante. Es Oliver."

Lois, que hasta hacía un momento estaba decidida a preguntar la gran duda a Clark, incluso aunque tuviera que ser por teléfono; se quedó en completo silencio, clavada en el sitio, sin estar atenta a nada más de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Lois, ¿me estás escuchando? Mira se que no debería decirte esto así, pero no sabía como hacerlo."

"¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Oliver? ¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo habías dicho antes?" Lois tuvo que apoyarse en el primer coche que encontró, sin importarle siquiera si saltaba la alarma.

Oliver era su mejor amigo y hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, si le había ocurrido algo, no estaba segura si podría seguir adelante.

"Lo siento, pero ha sido un día de locos, te lo contaré todo te lo prometo, pero ahora necesito que me escuches. Oliver está en el hospital, no puedo decirte mucho, porque todavía estamos investigando, pero Chloe está con él y los médicos dicen que se recuperará."

"¿Pero que le ha ocurrido?"

Ahora ya no le importaba lo que quería preguntarle a Clark, pues aquello era mucho más importante y sobretodo mucho más grave. Oliver en el hospital desde hacía un día entero y ella no se había enterado. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"¿Por qué no nos vemos en el hospital? Oliver querrá verte, pero tengo que decirte algo antes. En su última misión, algo le atacó, aunque no sabe lo que fue, no lo vio y no lo recuerda, nada. Pero era algo venenoso y eso le ha producido…" No quería decírselo por teléfono, pero tenía que saberlo antes de ver a Oliver. "Una parálisis temporal." Al menos eso es lo que esperaban.

"Voy para el hospital." Un momento después colgó el teléfono.

Lois se levantó del coche y fue hacía el suyo propio, no tenía tiempo que perder, aunque ahora Chloe y Oliver estuvieran juntos, ella seguía siendo su mejor amigo y le necesitaba. Ya hablaría con Clark más tarde, una vez que estuviera segura que Oliver estuviera bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Preocuparse por Oliver no era fácil. Su mejor amigo era un hombre de fuerte carácter, siempre seguro de si mismo y sobretodo capaz de esconder los sentimientos, sobretodo cuando había algo que le preocupaba.

Lois no lo había visto enfermo más que un par de veces, pero sabía que había pasado por mucho en toda su vida y deprimido no era una de las facetas que más hubiera visto aparecer en su carácter.

Por eso ahora, mientras entraba en el hospital, después del estado en el que le había dicho Clark que se encontraba su amigo, las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles para ella. No sabía actuar, no era uno de sus mayores virtudes, pues siempre resultaba ser un enorme libro abierto.

Justo antes de entrar, respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmar un corazón que latía demasiado rápida como para parecer tranquila. Se detuvo en la puerta y recordó lo que le había contado Clark, como había tenido que meterse por aquellos túneles y como se había encontrado con esas extrañas y horribles criaturas que todavía no sabían lo que eran.

Podía haber muerto, eso era todo lo que podía pensar, mientras conducía de camino al hospital, podía haber muerto en esos túneles y en el peor de los casos nadie le habría encontrado jamás. Siempre le había dado miedo que su amigo fuera Green Arrow, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado realmente los peligros que eso podía conllevar.

Había algo que Clark le estaba ocultando, lo había notado en su voz, algo sobre Oliver que no le había contado, tal vez por miedo a su reacción o por no sentirse con fuerzas para decirlo, pero había algo.

Lois lo sabía porque en eso se parecía a ella, por mucho que lo intentaba, Clark tampoco era el maestro de la mentira y Lois estaba segura que con el tiempo que llevaban juntos había conseguido descubrir todos sus secretos.

Llegó a la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta justo antes de entrar, al mirar lo que ocurría en el interior, se dio cuenta que Chloe estaba con Oliver; no se podía esperar menos de ella. Pero hasta ese mismo momento en que los veía juntos, Lois no se había preguntado hasta que punto era verdadera y sincera la relación entre su mujer amigo y su prima.

Durante meses había pensado que lo de Chloe con Oliver no se trataba más que un tonteo, una diversión incluso, para recuperarse tras lo de Jimmy, era normal que quisiera pasar un buen rato con un amigo. Pero ahora que los miraba, había algo grande e intenso entre ellos. Algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, que se veía, que se sentía y que le decía que sus dos mejores amigos iban completamente en serio.

Chloe estaba tumbada en la cama junto a Oliver, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, asegurándose que no podía lastimarlo. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Oliver y el brazo de este se apoyaba sobre el hombro de ella. Parecía algo tan real, que incluso parecían llevar una eternidad enamorados, en lugar de unos pocos meses.

Si, estaban enamorados, tal vez trataran de guardarlo en secreto, incluso de la gente más cercana, pero Lois podía verlo y ella sabía de estar enamorado; podía verlo en la sonrisa cansada de Chloe y en la forma en la que Oliver acariciaba su hombro con dulzura.

Con mucho cuidado y apenada por tener que interrumpir ese momento tan lindo que tenía ante sus ojos. Pero tenía que saber como estaba Oliver de primera mano y quería estar con él.

Oliver volvió el rostro hacia su amiga al verla entrar y sonrió ampliamente, aunque por mucho que lo intentó, esa sonrisa no evitó que Lois notara el miedo que se amontonaba en su mirada.

"Hola." Dijo en baja, como si no quisiera despertar a Chloe. "Siento haber venido tan tarde, pero Clark me lo acaba de decir."

Oliver escuchó la molestia en la voz de su amiga.

"No pasa nada, además de aquí no me iba a mover." Chloe se removió contra Oliver al escuchar el humor tan negro que podía tener él. "Lo siento, no volveré a decir algo así."

Chloe por fin se incorporó y cuando por fin Lois pudo ver perfectamente su rostro, se dio cuenta que su prima tenía mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, cuando solo llevaba unas pocas horas allí con Oliver. Unas prominentes ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y por más que intentaba sonreír a la recién llegada, no conseguía que su expresión fuera realmente agradable. Tenía la mente en otro sitio, que tanto Oliver como Lois conocían, pero se mantuvo en silencio, pues no quería hablar del tema.

"Chloe cariño ¿Estás bien?"

Lois sabía que no debía preguntar, pero aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse por una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Miró a Oliver, ya suponía que él no le había dicho Chloe como se sentía realmente, que había tratado de ocultarlo con su carisma personal y que con un par de bromas, le habría hecho creer, o al menos lo habría intentado, que todo estaba bien.

"¿Te lo ha contado Clark?" Dijo por fin Chloe haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar y no echarse a llorar. Se mordió el labio nada más terminar. "¿Te ha dicho como está Oliver?"

Lois asintió, mientras observaba lo abatida que estaba su prima.

Oliver la observó, deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo sentía ahora que veía el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba ella. Sabía que le gustaba hacerse la fuerte, sobretodo desde la muerte de Jimmy, pero sabía que sin querer, él había sobrepasado su límite y le estaba haciendo daño, con su pose de tranquilidad y normalidad aparentes.

"Chloe…" Empezó a decir cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"Pero lo que Clark no sabe es que Oliver está paralizado. Sus piernas no responden." De repente, tanto Chloe como Oliver se dieron cuenta que Lois se había puesto pálida y se había quedado completamente muda. "Creemos que se trata del veneno que le han inoculado esas cosas, le ha producido una fuerte paralisis." Tragó saliva con fuerza y se mordió el labio otra vez.

"¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho esto antes? Se supone que soy una de vuestras mejores amigas. ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de algo así tan tarde?"

Como si un terrible mazazo hubiera caído sobre ella, Lois dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la primera silla que encontró y clavó la mirada en sus dos amigos. Aquello cambiaba las cosas completamente.

"¿Y cuando ha dicho el médico que volverás a…?" Decirlo lo hacía demasiado real para Lois, por lo que no terminó la frase. "¿Cuándo estarás bien?"

"No lo saben."

"Si que lo saben." Chloe se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su prima. "Tienes que ayudarme a convencerle, no quiere empezar la rehabilitación, creo que le da miedo sentirse tan débil e indefenso y no quiere ir."

"¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? Vas a dejar que las enfermeras te lleven ahí." Lois se levantó y se colocó junto a la cama, como si así Oliver fuera a escucharle mejor. "Vas a hacer todo lo que el médico te diga y te quiero ver caminando en una semana."

Oliver sonrió con tristeza y acarició la mejilla de Lois.

"Siento deciros que no creo que eso sea posible. Con los años he aprendido a escuchar a mi propio cuerpo y lo que ahora me está diciendo es que las piernas no van a volver a funcionar."

"¡No me lo creo!" Gritó de repente Chloe. "No voy a permitir que te rindas ahora."

Lois tuvo que sostener a Chloe para que no fuera a por Oliver, su prima forcejeó con ella y trató de liberarse, pero estaba cansada muy cansada, como para seguir luchando y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Lois.

"No me estoy rindiendo Chloe, se trata de algo que siento, algo que está dentro de mi y me dice…"

"Me da igual lo que tu cuerpo diga, porque yo se lo que dice mi corazón y lo que dice mi cerebro y lo que dice mi alma. Si tu te rindes yo me rindo y sabes que," Su mirada se clavó en la de Oliver, casi con dureza. "Que yo no voy a dejar de luchar por ti; porque se quien eres y se que puedes volver a caminar por mucho que te cueste. Entiendo que estés cansado, pero creo que no lo estarás más que yo. Ya he perdido un marido, un hombre maravilloso al que quería, no pienso perder al hombre al que espero amar por el resto de mi vida."

"Chloe…" Lo había pensado, Oliver había pensado más de una vez que sería lo que Chloe sentiría por él, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente; no tanto por miedo a una relación seria, sino al rechazo de una persona que realmente le importaba y a la que nunca deseaba perder.

De repente se lo había dicho, puede que no en el mejor momento, pero se lo había dicho. Le quería, estaba enamorada de él y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Mientras ella lo miraba se preguntó si sería suficiente para hacerle reaccionar, pues se había atrevido a abrirle todo su corazón y esperaba que al menos sirviera para algo realmente.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Lois los mirara, disfrutando del momento en el que su relación podía comenzar de verdad.

Oliver suspiró con fuerza y estiró el brazo en busca de la mano de Chloe.

"He sido un completo estúpido ¿verdad? Y por si todavía no lo has averiguado, si estoy muerto de miedo, porque si tengo que quedarme en una silla de ruedas para siempre, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de superarlo." Chloe apretó su mano con mucha fuerza, pero no dijo nada, pues no había mucho que pudiera decir.

"¿Qué dices, entonces, sobre la rehabilitación?" La voz de Lois se había calmado, aunque todavía estaba nerviosa.

Oliver simplemente miró a su amiga en silencio.

- o -

Tenían delante la puerta de la estación en la que aquellas criaturas habían atacado a Oliver. Carter y Clark miraron la puerta, pues desconocían lo que había dentro, además de una buena horda de criaturas dispuestas a comerlos vivos.

"¿Entramos?" Preguntó por fin Carter.

"Vamos, cuanto antes encontremos a esas cosas, más oportunidades de hacer que Oliver vuelva a la normalidad."

Tal y como habían pensado la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero no fue un problema para Clark, pues la abrió de un solo golpe. El sitio estaba completamente vacío y podían escuchar sus pasos, incluso sus propias respiraciones.

De repente un sonido proveniente del techo, llamó la atención de los dos.

"Creo que les hemos encontrado."


	5. Chapter 5

Los ruidos se fueron haciendo más intensos, cada vez estaban rodeados por más de aquellas cosas, aunque no sabían lo que eran. No tenían ni la más remota idea ante que se estaban enfrentando, pero aún así Clark y Carter siguieron adelante. Ante ellos, a ambos lados, encontraron dos pasillos.

"¿Por donde seguimos? No podemos dividirnos."

"Tenemos que permanecer juntos, pero creo que esto nos puede ayudar bastante." Carter se levantó y mostró a Clark la mano manchada de sangre. "Apostaría cualquier cosa a que es sangre de Oliver."

"Sigamos entonces."

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención, los dos se volvieron pero allí no había nada. estaban solos en la estación. Se miraron, los dos lo estaban sintiendo, ese sentimiento de peligro, que les obligaba a estar totalmente alerta. Juntaron sus espaldas, así si algo quería atacarles no le sería nada fácil cogerlos por sorpresa.

Los ruidos siguieron rodeándolos, ahora parecía que se trataba de cientos de criaturas agolpándose a su alrededor, corriendo por las paredes. Ambos estaban seguros que tarde o temprano terminarían por atravesar los muros.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Espera Clark. Tengo un presentimiento." Clark miró a su amigo. No dijo nada, pues sabía que la experiencia de Carter era algo con el que tan sólo podía soñar. Aunque no le había dicho nada, había decidido seguirle. "¿No crees que si se tratara de algún tipo de criaturas habrían venido ya a por nosotros? No somos más que dos y por muchas armas que tengamos, jamás podríamos luchar contra ellos sin acabar siendo devorados."

"Tienes razón ¿Por qué dejaron vivir a Oliver?" De nuevo los dos amigos se miraron, acaban de descubrir que nada de lo que pensaban sobre aquellas cosas tenía sentido alguno ahora. "Deberían haberle matado, podríamos no haber encontrado ni un resto de su cuerpo y bueno… excepto por las heridas, está bien."

Los ruidos se acabaron de inmediato, como si las criaturas hubieran comprendido sus palabras y estuvieran estudiando un nuevo plan de ataque contra ellos. Los dos amigos se quedaron parados, esperando, impacientes porque lo que fuera a ocurrir, sucediera de una vez por todas.

Entonces ocurrió, en una de las paredes se comenzó a abrir un agujero, un hueco que alguien estaba haciendo desde el otro lado. se prepararon, ahora ya no se trataba de criaturas extrañas que les fueran a atacar, si no de alguien que había asaltado el satélite de Oliver.

Un silbido rompió el aire y el silencio del momento. Carter protestó; como si se hubiera tratado de un mosquito, sintió que un pequeño proyectil impactaba en su cuello.

Se dio la vuelta, pero allí no había nada.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó Clark, al ver a su amigo nervioso.

"No lo se…"

Carter se dio la vuelta, los sonidos se estaban haciendo más intensos más fuertes, enlazándose con voces, muchas voces que se distorsionaban, se acercaban y se alejaban de él. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada, pero escuchaba sonidos imposibles y chirriantes, sonidos humanos y extraños, voces, gritos y cosas que no era capaz de identificar.

Protestó, aquello dolía en su cabeza como no había sentido dolor hacia mucho tiempo; un dolor que se clavaba hasta el fondo de su cerebro haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de golpe.

"¡Carter!"

Clark se arrodilló a su lado, pero su amigo no era capaz de responderle. Mientras, Clark no podía quitar la vista de encima a la pared que estaba a punto de ser abierta. No sabía quien estaba a punto de aparecer, pero sabía muy bien, que no se iba a tratar de nadie amigo.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí." Carter mantenía la cabeza gacha, los ojos apretados con fuerza, tratando de evitar que aquellos ruidos y aquel tormento acabaran con él. Se cubrió los oídos, estaba seguro que terminarían por estallarle. "¡Carter!"

"Vienen a por mi. Esas cosas vienen a matarnos." Ahora sabía lo que había atacado a Oliver, veía esas criaturas delante de ellos, al final del pasillo, horribles dientes en el interior de unas bocas que habrían hasta medidas imposibles y unas garras, en sus manos de más de cinco dedos, que podrían despedazar a cualquier ser humano.

Se acercaban a ellos, tan rápido que en unos segundos llegarían hasta ellos y cuando eso pasara, estaban perdidos.

"Clark, tenemos que irnos de aquí." Carter señaló el pasillo vacío a su amigo, Clark no podía ver nada, pues allí no había nada más que la más absoluta oscuridad. "Si nos quedamos aquí nos matarán."

"Carter, escúchame, no hay nada; estoy seguro que eso es lo que le ocurrió a Oliver, alguien te ha drogado y te hace ver lo que no es. Porque el único peligro que tenemos ahora es quien está a punto de cruzar la pared y tu ataque de…" Clark no supo como denominar a lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, pero en ese momento no era su mayor preocupación.

El agujero en la pared, fue completado y el trozo de hormigón salió hasta el otro lado. No había tiempo para pensar mucho más. Por eso, sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo y usando su velocidad suprahumana despareció del lugar, en el mismo momento que una sombra aparecía en el pasillo a través de agujero.

- o -

"Venga Oliver, hazlo por mi, solo un poco más." Chloe se arrodilló junto a la cama de Oliver, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Oliver la miró y sonrió con tristeza, para evitar demostrar el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. "Se que duele, se que quieres dejarlo, pero eres casi tan testarudo como yo y vas a salir de esta."

"Pues no es nada fácil." Oliver protestó con fuerza y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando el médico le obligó a mover la pierna. "Casi prefería cuando era capaz de sentir mis piernas."

"Ollie, no digas eso." Le acarició la mejilla y el pelo hasta hacerle sonreír. "Además, ¿Sabes una cosa? He estado pensando y mi apartamento se ha quedado un poco pequeño teniendo a Lois conmigo."

Oliver la observó, mirarle parecía que hacía desaparecer, al menos momentáneamente el dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

"En mi apartamento hay sitio de sobra."

"Bueno, sabes, yo estaba pensando más bien, en tener nuestra propia casa y he visto por internet un par de sitios perfectos."

Oliver volvió a protestar, cada vez que el fisioterapeuta forzaba sus doloridas piernas para que la circulación volviera a sus miembros. Mientras tanto, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Chloe, pues era la única forma de mantenerse concentrada en algo que no fuera el dolor.

"Además, son sitios perfectos para los niños."

"¿Has dicho niños?" Una mezcla de grito de dolor y risa de sorpresa, salió de la boca de Oliver. "¿Cuándo hemos hablado de tener niños? No digo que no quiera tener hijos pero la verdad… Chloe no creo que estemos preparados para pensar en tener niños, no cuando estamos…"

"Bueno, pues por hoy ya hemos terminado."

Oliver miró primero al médico y luego a Chloe que le miraba sonriente.

"¿Has dicho eso para mantenerme preocupado en otra cosa que no fuera la rehabilitación?" Chloe sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en la cama junto a él en cuanto el médico dejó la habitación.

"Parece ser que ha funcionado." Chloe cogió la mano de Oliver entre las suyas y fijó sus ojos en los de su compañero. Guardó silencio un momento y frotó el dorso de la mano de Oliver cariñosamente. "Aunque si te soy sincera," Bajó un momento la mirada, pues le costaba decir aquello. "tampoco he tenido que inventar mucho para decirte eso."

Se ruborizó al notar la mano de Olive recorriendo su espalda tranquilamente, masajeando sus riñones y haciendo que poco a poco se fura sintiendo más cómoda para decir lo que llevaba tiempo guardando dentro.

"Se que no es el mejor momento para decir algo así, pero me gustaría ser completamente sincera contigo, porque quiero que tu y yo seamos algo más que…"

"Yo también te quiero."

Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par. No era la primera vez que Oliver le decía algo así, pero si la primera que se lo decía sin estar a punto de morir. Los dos estaban tranquilos, tenían la oportunidad de ser completamente sinceros con el otro. Pero lo que Chloe no sabía con seguridad era si Oliver sentía lo mismo que ella.

"Si, te quiero." Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Chloe y lo acercó para poder besarle los labios. Chloe cerró los ojos, hacía un buen rato que deseaba algo así y cuando todo esto termine, cuando esté recuperado y podamos volver a tener una vida normal, me encantaría crear una familia contigo y vivir en nuestra propia casa."

"¿Has dicho vida normal?

Los dos se echaron a reír."

"Bueno pues al menos, fuera del hospital." Concluyó Oliver.

"Una familia." Susurró Chloe en el oído de él y le besó la mejilla. "¿De verdad estamos hablando de tener una familia, niños corriendo por la casa, un perro que vigile la puerta, una familia?"

"Nuestra familia."

"Chicos, siento molestaros." Emil apareció en la puerta, aunque se sentía mal por tener que molestarles. "Acabo de recibir una llamada de Clark. No son buenas noticias."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark era realmente bueno cuando ocurría una emergencia, pero cuando todas las emergencias se juntaban todas al mismo tiempo, se sentía bastante desbordado. Por un lado estaba preocupado por Lois, pues todavía no había podido hablar con ella y cada vez que pensaba en ello, estaba más convencido de que tenía que contarle su secreto, nadie mejor que ella iba a comprenderle y además, si gente como Chloe y Oliver estaban guardando su secreto, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer Lois?

Por fin habían conseguido acabar con Zod, pero ahora otro peligro, tal vez mayor se cernía sobre ellos. No sabían contra que se estaban enfrentando, pero ahora comenzaba pensar que se trataba de algo más humano de lo que esperaban.

Además, Carter estaba herido, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a Oliver. Su amigo apenas podía moverse, parecía estar paralizado, pero al menos Clark podía cargar con él y sacarlo de allí. No sabrían quienes les estaban atacando, pero al menos saldrían con vida.

Si al menos no pensara en el estado de Oliver, su amigo todavía estaba mal; pero se negaba a hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Chloe. Pero no podía estar en todos sitios al mismo tiempo.

Lo más importante en ese momento era llevar a Carter al hospital, seguramente Emil sabría que hacer. No podía estar más agradecido de tener un amigo como el médico, alguien que conociera sus identidades y que en cualquier momento y pese a todo lo que pasara, siempre estaría de su lado.

Por eso cuando llegó a la entrada de urgencias y pidió ver directamente a Emil, el médico ya se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo; sabía donde habían ido Clark y Carter, así que se hacía una idea que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien después de todo.

Estaban en un sala los dos solos, pues Clark había pedido explícitamente que no hubiera enfermeras ni nadie en la sala, antes de quitarle a Carter el casos y que dejara de ser Hawkman.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Emil nada más entrar en la sala.

Miró a Carter y se dio vuelta que estaba inconsciente.

"Nos atacaron, sabían que íbamos para allí."

"¿Viste lo que eran? Todavía no he sido capaz de averiguar que es lo que atacó a Oliver, pero desde luego no parecía ser nada de este planeta. ¿Crees que ha podido llegar algo más de otro planeta?"

"Era humano Emil." El médico observó a Clark sorprendido, pues eso si que no se lo había esperado. "Son seres humanos los que están en ese satélite y los que atacaron a Oliver. Es lo mismo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. Nos rodearon y le inyectaron algo a Carter, supongo que fue lo mismo que le dieron a Oliver para poder atraparle."

Emil se acercó a Carter, comprobó sus constantes vitales, su corazón latía de forma muy acelerada, las pupilas se movían rápidamente tras sus párpados y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

"Si, tienes razón, además de las heridas con las que llegó, Oliver tenía los mismos síntomas, aunque no se que es lo que los produce." Miró de nuevo a Clark, no le hacían falta sus años de experiencia médica para saber que también le ocurría algo malo a su amigo. "¿Va todo bien? ¿Te han atacado a ti también?"

"No, yo estoy bien, me dispararon, pero fui más rápido que ellos y no me dieron. No es nada de eso." Clark suspiró con fuerza, eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, como para ocuparse de todo el solo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. "Creía que cuando termináramos con Zod, las cosas se volverían más fáciles, que podría tener un poco de tiempo libre para estar con Lois y…"

Dejó de hablar, no se lo había dicho a nadie todavía y tampoco estaba seguro si era la mejor idea o no. Miró a Emil, ocupado en Carter, le sorprendía lo mucho que siempre se preocupaba por ellos.

Nunca había pedido nada a cambio y por más que le habían sorprendido hablándole sobre sus poderes y sus habilidades increíbles; Emil nunca se había asustado, nunca había querido salir corriendo, simplemente había estado siempre allí por ellos, para ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran y en momentos como ese, para evitar que cualquier tipo de ataque les hiciera daño.

"¿Qué ocurre Clark? Se que te pasa algo y aunque no sea algo que necesite un tratamiento médico, espero poder ayudarte o al menos, podría escucharte."

"Voy a decirle a Lois que soy el borrón." Lo dijo sin más y de repente se dio cuenta que se sentía. Llevaba días pensando en ello, preguntándose si sería una buena idea o no, pensando si al decírselo la estaría poniendo en peligro.

Miró a su amigo, esperando una negativa, un buen racionamiento por el que por nada del mundo debía contarle la verdad a Lois. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, en cuanto Emil estuvo seguro que el estado de Carter era estable, levantó la mirada, mientras se limpiaba las manos y le sonrió.

"No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso." Dijo el médico con una sonrisa. "Siempre he pensado, desde que dijiste que estabas con Lois, que no habría nadie mejor para ti. Ahora que la conozco mejor, estoy convencida de que será tu mejor aliada."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir que adoro a Lois, la amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero esto es una gran responsabilidad para ella. No se si hago bien al ponerla bajo tanta presión."

Emil se acercó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Nada es demasiado presión para Lois. Hazme caso Clark. Decirle la verdad a Lois es lo mejor que podrías hacer."

Clark suspiró, llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ello y por más que Oliver, Carter y ahora Emil le dijeran que hablar con Lois era lo mejor, todavía no estaba del todo seguro. Miró Carter, ahora parecía más tranquilo.

"Se pondrá bien, al menos a él no le han llegado a inyectar ningún tipo de veneno, como a Oliver, solo ha sido un tranquilizante excesivamente fuerte, su efecto es casi automático, en cuanto la victima entra en contacto con esta mezcla, cae fulminado de forma casi instántea, por muy fuertes que sean como Oliver y Carter."

"Un momento, ¿Has dicho que no le han inyectado ningún veneno como a Oliver? ¿Por qué no me has dicho eso?"

"No quería preocuparte, ya tenías bastante…"

Clark se levantó de la banqueta en la que no se había dado ni cuenta que se había sentado y fue hasta el médico.

"¿Cómo está realmente Oliver?"

"Está bien, se pondrá bien, pero necesitará tiempo y sobretodo aceptar su estado."

Clark no necesitó que su amigo le dijera mucho más, ya había pensado en eso, pero con lo cabezota que era Oliver, no iba a ser fácil conseguir que admitiera que no estaba bien y que necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarle?"

Carter se removió en la camilla y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Tenía la visión borrosa y la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle. Miró a su alrededor, no reconoció donde estaba, pues no podía ver exactamente bien donde se encontraba.

Vio sombras que se acercaban y por un momento temió que se tratara de la gente que les había atacado. Intentó descender de la camilla y alejarse de ellos, pero uno fue mucho rápido que Carter y le obligó a permanecer tumbado.

Tal vez fueran algunos de los soldados de Zod, que se habían quedado en la tierra; si así se trataba, no tendría mucho que hacer contra ellos y menos cuando no sus facultades no estaban al cien por cien.

"Si sigues así, te vas a hacer daño."

La voz le resultó familiar, pero su cerebro todavía no fue capaz de deducir de quien se trataba. La sombra le aprisionó con fuerza, apenas le dejaba moverse, pero no estaba haciendo nada como para hacerle daño realmente.

"Emil, ¿crees que podrías darle algo para calmarle?"

"¿Emil?" preguntó Carter, conocía ese nombre y también conocía la voz del hombre que estaba hablando con él. tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero al final consiguió dar con la respuesta que buscaba. "¿Clark?"

"Eso es; Emil, está volviendo."

"Le costará todavía un poco, la dosis podría haber tumbado a un caballo."

Aunque Clark intentó impedirlo, Carter terminó sentándose en la camilla. Protestó al sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza, peor que la más horrible de las resacas que había tenido nunca.

Poco a poco comenzó recordarlo todo, el ataque, algo que le habían inyectado y luego nada, tan sólo oscuridad. Entonces se acordó de Oliver, sin duda así debían de haberle atrapado, aunque todavía se preguntaba que le habían hecho. Tal y como lo había visto, no se podía hacer una idea de lo que le había ocurrido.

"Supongo que vamos a tener que volver allí." Dijo por fin.

"¿Cómo dices?" Clark lo miró sin poder creer sus palabras. "Acabamos de salir corriendo de allí, han estado a punto de matar a Oliver y podrían haberte matado a ti. ¿Y ahora quieres volver allí?"

"Si queremos saber que es lo que le ha ocurrido a Oliver tendremos que volver a enfrentarnos a ellos."

Clark miró a su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Carter era un completo cabezota que haría lo que quería. Su única opción era evitar que se metiera en más problemas.

"Muy bien, iremos donde quieras, pero primero Emil te tiene que dar permiso, mientras no estés bien, no iremos a ningún sitio." Carter miró a Clark y tras unos segundos pensando, asintió. "Emil tu tendrás la última palabra.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver protestó con fuerza, estaba cansado, agotado y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la rehabilitación que no veía que le ayudara en nada. las piernas le dolían y apenas las podia mover, como para encima intentar caminar.

"Oliver por favor."

"Lo siento Chloe, pero no hace falta que me mientas o me diga que todo está bien, cuando los dos sabemos que no es así. Además, por mucho que me esfuerce no voy a conseguir ser el mismo de antes."

"No digas eso, no lo sabemos." Chloe tomó el rostro de Oliver entre sus dos manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. "Tu no eres así, eres un luchador." Sonrió, aunque no fue capaz de ocultar su preocupación. "Te he visto pasar por cosas mucho peores que está."

"No como esta."

Oliver se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Chloe no lo podía comprender pues no estaba pasando por mismo que él. podía notarlo en su interior, algo no estsaba bien, tal vez fuera por culpa del veneno o tal vez fuera porque en el fondo, sentía que le habían vencido, pero lo cierto era que Oliver no era el mismo.

"Oliver."

"Lo siento, se que te dije que sería fuerte y lucharía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que…"

"No lo digas ¿de acuerdo? No se que es lo que te ocurre, porque tampoco me lo quieres decir, parece que de repente no confíes en mi. Pero lo único en lo que yo puedo pensar es en sacarte de una vez de este hospital y ver como Mia te ayuda a ponerte en forma. Tiene que volver a ser Green Arrow, porque el arquero y tu sois la misma persona. No los puedes separar."

"Pues yo más bien creo que Green Arrow me ha dejado."

Sin decir nada, Chloe se sentó en la cama junto a él y acurrucó su cuerpo contra el de Oliver, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y rodeó su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento. Lo hizo con fuerza, no porque quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque Oliver tenía que sentía que tenías las fuerzas que le faltaban a Oliver.

De alguna forma ya se lo había dicho el Doctor Destino, ella era una de las mayores fuerzas del equipo, ella los unía y desde luego ella mantenía a Oliver a flote cuando en ocasiones como aquella, su compañero no podía hacerlo solo.

"Green Arrow no se ha ído a ninguna parte. Tienes miedo eso es todo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Si, tienes miedo a no volver a caminar, tienes miedo a dejar de ser alguien importante para el grupo y que te dejen lado. Te gusta ser nuestro líder." Oliver sonrió y miró hacia la ventana. "No lo niegues, intentas hacernos creer que eres menos importante de lo que realmente eres."

"Me sobreestimas, Chloe."

Un beso en los labios lo dejó sin palabras, cerró los ojos, Chloe siempre sabía como hacerle sentir bien. Sintió las manos de ella enredándose en su cabello y eso le gustaba. Recordaba cuando no era más que un niño y su madre se acercaba a la cama y le susurraba palabras bonitas mientras se dormía.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y enterró el rostro contra el hombro de Chloe.

"Oliver, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tengo miedo." Sollozó Oliver, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Chloe jamás le había visto comportarse así, parecía tan derrotando. Si al menos le contara todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente. "Tengo tanto miedo."

"Estoy contigo, lo sabes." Chloe acarició su mejilla con tranquilidad y lo arropó lo mejor que pudo. "Deberías hablar con Clark."

"No, Clark no se merecer cargar también con mis problemas. Clark está destinado a salvar el mundo."

"¿Y crees que por eso no vendría a ayudarte? Clark es tu amigo, cualquiera de los demás está ahí por ti, por todos nosotros. todos hemos pasado por malos momentos. ¿Tengo que recordártelo?" Chloe sonrió al ver que Oliver levantaba la vista por fin. Realmente le recordaba a un niño atemorizado, perdido en mitad del bosque en busca de sus padres. "¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?"

"Chloe…" Oliver era un hombre fuerte, había aprendido durante toda su vida a solucionar sus problemas, a no depender de nadie. El tiempo transcurrido en aquella isla sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar a la civilización, le había hecho ver el mundo de otra forma. "No se si puedo volver a ser el mismo, creí que moriría allí arriba, estaba tan seguro. Creí que dejaba demasiadas cosas por hacer, creí que dejaba a demasiada gente aquí." Chloe sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente, sabía que hablaba de ella. "Tenía miedo de que mi vida fuera a terminar con tantas cosas inconclusas. Chloe," Pese a lo que le dolía el cuerpo, Oliver consiguió incorporarse, quería hacer aquello bien. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

- o -

"Estoy bien, lo digo en serio." Carter trató de volver a ponerse en pie, pero Clark se lo impidió una vez más. "No me trates como si fuera un niño Clark, soy mucho más anciano de lo que lo serás tu nunca."

Carter era sin duda un hombre de carácter fuerte, seguramente provocado por todos aquellos años de lucha de encontrarse una y otra vez con la mujer a la que amaba, verla morir y tener que separarse de ella eternamente no era algo fácil de superar y menos cuando se trataba de algo que duraría para siempre.

"Clark tiene razón, puede que seas inmortal de alguna forma, pero eso no quita para que te puedan matar. Todavía no estás recuperado. Los calmantes que usa esa gente, no los había visto en toda mi vida." Emil dejó a un lado el ordenador en el que llevaba trabajando todo el día. "Los he rastreado y por el momento tan sólo me llevan a callejones sin salida. Son muy buenos."

"¿Podrías encontrarlos de todas formas?"

"Es posible que él no pueda, pero yo si."

Los tres compañeros se dieron la vuelta y sorprendidos encontraron a Tess Mercer entrando en la habitación. Carter no la había visto nunca y no le gustaba que una completa desconocida hubiera sido capaz de saltarse sus medidas de seguridad.

Se levantó, de la improvisada camilla que habían montado en aquella solitaria habitación, sin escuchar las palabras de Clark.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Por favor, no me trates de usted, lo se todo sobre vosotros, Carter Hall, también conocido como Hawkman, podrías escribir unas buenas novelas con tu vida, aunque nadie te creería. ¿Cómo podían creer que eres inmortal?"

Carter dio un paso más, todavía algo tambaleante, pero Clark le detuvo.

"Sabemos quien es. Lo que no se es lo que hace aquí y que es lo que quiere. Es Tess Mercer, la dueña del Dayly Planet." Carter la miró sin estar muy seguro todavía si era buena idea que aquella mujer, que no le daba buena espina siguiera allí. "¿Qué haces aquí Tess?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, puedo encontrar a la gente que os está acatando. En realidad, si me dáis un par de días, podría deciros quien son, todos sus nombres y que es lo que quieren."

"¿Y que es lo que quieres tu a cambio?" Dijo Carter, un poco más relajado ahora.

"Ayudaros eso es todo."

"Vamos Tess, eres más lista que todo eso, de verdad crees que me voy a tragar algo así." Sorprendidos, Carter y Clark observaron a Emil al escucharlo hablar. "No eres una persona altruista. Si, Clark, conozco a Tess, mejor de lo que me gustaría." Bajó la mirada avergonzado, Clark sabía lo que eso significaba. "Me usó, supongo que como a todos, al final me di cuenta que quería información. Fue antes de conoceros a vosotros, pero ya entonces me interesaba por los metahumanos."

"Vamos Emil, no te lo tomes así, además tengo que reconocer que nuestra relación fue bonita." Tess sonrió con maldad. "Y no te dejé, tenía que trabajar para Lex, había muchas cosas que no podías saber y te hubiera puesto en peligro."

"Aún tendré que darte las gracias por romperme el corazón."

Todos guardaron silencio. Clark creía conocer a Tess, creía que ya no podía ser una peor persona de lo que la había visto, pero siempre se equivocaba. Pero finalmente decidió romper aquel duro momento para su amigo.

"¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer Tess? ¿y que es lo que quieres a cambio?"

"Lo que os puedo ofrecer ya lo sabéis, toda la información que queráis sobre esa gente. En cuanto a lo que yo quiero a cambio, es muy simple. Entrar en vuestro grupo."


	8. Chapter 8

No se podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Tess resultaba ser una continua caja de sorpresas para todos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de esa información?" Preguntó Clark, diciendo en voz alta, lo que todos estaban pensando.

"Poca cosa en realidad. Quiero formar parte de vuestro grupo. Ya se que Oliver no está en sus mejores momentos y os vendrían bien un par de manos de repuesto." Sonrió mientras los observaba a todos, acababa de cogerlos totalmente por sorpresa, pero sabía que tenía todas las de ganar. "Vamos, no me miréis así, no estoy diciendo ninguna tontería, puedo ayudarnos, tengo más información de la que pensáis y podría ser de mucha ayuda en el grupo."

Clark miró a Carter, al fin y al cabo su amigo tenía mucha más experiencia en descubrir si la gente estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Incluso una vez le había dicho, que con los años, había aprendido a leer a la gente sin que le dijeran nada. Ahora Clark, esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

"No me parece buena idea, no creo que podamos confíar en ella." Se adelantó Emil, sin dejar de mirarla. "Supongo que sabéis tan bien como yo todo lo que ha hecho. Después de todo es lo que tiene ser una Luthor."

"¿Cómo que una Luthor? Tess no es una…" Sin embargo, Clark se volvió hacia ella, preguntándose si podría ser posible que un secreto más en ella, fuera pertenecer a esa familia. "¿Tess?"

"Bien Emil, veo que se os da bien en este grupo estudiar el pasado de la gente. Me sorprende que lo hayas conseguido averiguar, he estado guardando el secreto bajo llave mucho tiempo. Si claro soy una Luthor, Lionel es mi padre y Lex, si Lex es mi hermano."

"¿Pero como…"

"Vamos, ¿de verdad pensabas que Lex iba a dejarme todo su imperio así como así? Los dos le conocemos demasiado bien, nunca le dejaría todo el trabajo de una vida a una desconocida."

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos entonces?" Carter se levantó, había seguida toda la historia de Lex y los Luthor y tener a un miembro de esa familia allí, no le hacía sentir nada seguro. ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?"

"Porque puedo ayudaros con Oliver. A ti apenas te tocaron." Se volvió hacia Carter, y él se dio cuenta que en su mirada no había temor alguno, como si tuviera toda aquella situación perfectamente controlada. "Pero la dosis de esa sustancia que le fue inyectada a Oliver, podría dejarlo en el estado en que se encuentra ahora, para el resto de su vida."

Clark intentó que no se notara demasiado cuando se estremeció. Todavía se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo Oliver no era más que un ser humano y él podría haberle ayudado, jamás debería haber permitido que estuviera en el aquella estación solo. Podría haber muerto y su mejor amigo no podría haber hecho nada por él.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Primero vuestra palabra de que estoy en el equipo." Tess alargó la mano a Carter y Clark, con la misma sonrisa poco amistosa a la que les tenía acostumbrados.

"No, Clark no lo hagas, aceptarla en el equipo sería como pactar con el diablo." Emil se puso cada vez más nervioso y se preguntó si sus amigos conocían verdaderamente a Tess, como para permitirle trabajar con ellos. "Soy médico, puedo averiguar como ayudar a Oliver, pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo."

"Oliver no tiene un poco de tiempo." La sentencia de Tess cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre el médico y sobre sus compañeros. "Eso es algo que ni tu, Emil, ni vosotros sabéis, porque Oliver todavía no ha llegado a ese estado."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Clark dio un paso adelante, se trataba de su mejor amigo, si le iba a ocurrir algo, tenía que saberlo.

"A eso es a lo que me refiero, son muchas cosas las que no sabéis y os puedo ayudar, se quien es ese grupo y que es lo que quieren, pero a cambio quiero estar en vuestro grupo. No parece que esté pidiendo mucho a cambio de la vida de Oliver."

"No me lo puedo creer, Tess, estás regateando con la vida de un ser humano; con la vida de Oliver, pesaba que le apreciabas."

Clark estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía obligarla a que le dijera lo que les estaba escondiendo. No sería muy difícil conseguirlo, al fin y al cabo era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier ser humano y con un golpe podía hacerle mucho daño, el suficiente para que le dijera lo que quería.

En eso le hubiera gustado parecerse más a gente como Zod, gente sin escrúpulo alguno, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un propósito, gente como la propia Tess, que sin duda debía tener un propósito todavía mayor para ayudarles, de lo contrario no lo haría.

"Le aprecio por eso estoy aquí. En ese hospital, tan sólo pueden tratarle de lo que ven, lo que pase repentinamente dentro de un par de días, les cogerá totalmente por sorpresa y no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo."

"Danos medio día para decidir."

"Clark, Oliver no tiene tanto tiempo."

"Entonces danos un rato, estoy seguro que es lo que Oliver querría si estuviera en nuestra situación."

"Muy bien, un rato, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir Clark, Oliver no tiene tiempo."

- o -

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par, al escuchar aquella pregunta, que sin ninguna duda, no se había esperado.

"Lo digo en serio, hemos pasado por mucho y se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo y mucho menos para pedirte a ti, después de lo de Jimmy, que te cases conmigo. Pero," Cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró con fuerza, no quería que Chloe se diera cuenta, pero hacía ya un rato que el cuerpo le dolía más de lo que debería. "He estado muy cerca de morir y no quiero dejarte aquí, no quiero que te quedes sola sin…" 

"No se te ocurra decirlo. Estabas siendo muy romántico Oliver, espero que no me digas ahora que te me estás pidiendo matrimonio para que tenga un seguro por si mueres." Sonrió, pese a que la seguridad de que Oliver estaba hablando totalmente en serio le estaba atemorizando demasiado.

"Solo digo…"

"Lo que quiero que me digas," Se sentó en la cama junto a él y cogió sus manos con las suyas propias. "Es que me quieres y estás deseando casarte conmigo porque lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. "¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Más de lo que tu te crees."

Con movimientos lentos, más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, Oliver se incorporó y rodeó el cuerpo de Chloe. Apenas podía sostenerla, pero para eso estaba a ella, para estar a su lado y apoyarle. Le dio un beso en los labios.

"Oliver ¿estás bien?"

Chloe se había dado cuenta, había notado la debilidad de su cuerpo al besarle, sus labios trémulos apenas le habían tocado y ya se había dado cuenta, algo no estaba bien, las manos del millonario eran más débiles de lo que ella esperaba, de lo que el médico le había asegurado, algo no estaba bien.

"Si, tranquila, tan sólo estoy algo cansado. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta."

"Oliver, te conozco demasiado y se que no se trata solo de cansancio." Le acarició la mejilla con todo el cariño y la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Chloe, por favor, lo que ahora necesito es que me contestes, no sabes lo que me ha costado decidirme a preguntarte esto por miedo a lo que podrías contestarme. Ahora necesito que lo hagas, dime si te casarás conmigo."

Aquello parecía más una batalla para saber quien de los dos iba a conseguir obtener su respuesta. Se miraron, los dos eran personas fuertes, los dos sabían lo que quería y ninguno estaba dispuesto a reblar en su intención.

Pero Chloe lo hizo al pasar unos segundos, si había algo que no podía era negar algo a aquellos ojos que le miraban suplicando. Suspiró y sonrió. Al menos no tenía porque actuar de forma extraña a la hora de decirle a Oliver la respuesta que esperaba, pues pese a los nervios y la preocupación, sabía muy bien lo que quería contestar.

"Claro que me casaré contigo." Oliver la besó, con fuerza y decisión esta vez, como si todas sus energías hubieran regresado de golpe, aunque no fuera más por unos breves momentos. "Pero antes tienes que recuperarte."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, quiero una boda increíble, digna de Oliver Queen y para eso necesito que estés en tu mejor momento. Así que, primero tenemos que conseguir que te recuperes."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por lo que la conversación terminó ahí, con la mirada de los dos, sonrientes, las manos apretadas, pues los dos sabían muy bien lo que pensaban, o que querían y lo que más miedo les daba. Perder a Oliver en ese momento sería como perder su propia vida y Chloe no estaba dispuesta a algo así.

"Chloe, Oliver, ya estoy cansada de buscar a Clark por todos lados, me está esquivando, porque cree que soy débil, porque cree que me está poniendo en peligro, pero eso se acabo." Los miraron a Lois que acababa de llegar. "Espero que uno de los dos me digáis donde está Clark por quiero hablar con esto de esto de una vez por todas."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lois, no sabemos donde está Clark."

"Chloe por el amor de dios, eres su mejor amiga, ¿de verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?"

Chloe lanzó una rápida mirada a Oliver en busca de ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que su novio no se encontraba en el mejor momento posible. Tal vez intentara ocultarlo, pero Oliver no estaba nada bien, lo veía en su rostro más pálido de lo normal y en sus ojeras y en que cuando creía que ella no le estaba mirando, su expresión cambiaba por completo y dejaba ver el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

"Pues lo siento, pero últimamente no he hablado mucho con Clark. Supongo que tener a tu novio en el hospital y decidir como va a ser tu boda, no te deja mucho tiempo para saber nada de Clark."

Lois y Oliver miraron al mismo tiempo a Chloe, aunque cada uno por motivos completamente distintos. Para Lois acababa de ser una sorpresa enterarse que sus dos mejores amigos, habían decidido casarse y o más bien que Chloe había aceptado la petición de Oliver para casarse con él. Para Oliver sin embargo, que un momento antes estaba luchando para conseguir un "si quiero" de Chloe aquello le cogió totalmente desprevenido, feliz y encantado pero desprevenido.

"¿Vais a casaros? ¿Y cuando pensabais decirlo, en la noche de bodas?"

"Lois no han sido unos días fáciles, lo sabes muy bien y Oliver me lo ha pedido esta mañana. Yo todavía lo estoy procesando, pero si, vamos a casarnos." Lois abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez para protestar porque no le hubieran llamado para darle la noticia, pero no dijo nada; Chloe tenía razón, estaban siendo unos días realmente largos para todos.

"Y…"

"No Lois, todavía no hemos pensado nada, porque igual que tu estamos preocupados por Clark y lo que más necesita Oliver ahora mismo es descansar todo lo posible. Pero no te preocupes, cuando realmente empecemos a planear la boda, dejaremos que te encargues de todo."

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo Oliver por lo bajo, que no quería ver a un Lois preparando su boda, era demasiado perfeccionista como para soportarla en un momento así. Afortunadamente, su amiga no escuchó sus dudas.

"Muy bien; pues entonces tendré que seguir buscando a Clark."

"¿Por qué no dejas que sea él quien te encuentre a ti? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a que todo esto se solucione?"

Lois miró a su prima, siempre se había preguntado si Clark y ella guardaban algún tipo de secreto, más allá de la más grande las amistades y ahora que Lois había descubierto el gran secreto de su novio, se preguntó, con mayor insistencia todavía si Chloe y, porque no, también Oliver, conocían ese gran secreto.

"¿Vosotros lo sabéis?" Dijo sin más rodeos, pues ya estaba cansada de tantos secretos."

"¿Saber? ¿El que?" Preguntó Chloe, que conocía demasiado buen a Lois como para saber que su prima se estaba acercando peligrosamente al secreto de Clark. "Vamos Lois, creo que estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay."

"Chloe, dime la verdad, sabes algo sobre Clark que no me hayas contado."

Al principio, Chloe pensó que se trataba de una forma de distraer a Lois, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Oliver, sentado en la cama, los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y demasiado forzada, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nada de eso.

"¡Oliver!" Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro con las manos, estaba sudando, toda su cara estaba húmeda. "¡Oliver!"

"Estoy bien, no pasa nada. creo que es cosa de las pastillas o algo así.

"Vamos, cariño, los dos sabemos perfectamente que no es eso. Creo que será mejor que volvamos al hospital."

"No." Oliver abrió por fin los ojos y clavó la mirada en Chloe. No le hacía falta ir a ningún hospital, porque ya sabía que había nada que los médicos pudieran hacer, se trataba del veneno, todavía estaba en su sistema y le estaba haciendo algo, aunque no sabía lo que era. "No, sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no serviría de nada.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, claro que…"

Le besó, Chloe sintió los labios temblorosos de Oliver sobre los suyos y notó que le besaba con desesperación, como si temiera no volver a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Tienes que hablar con Clark y los demás, seguro que ellos saben que hacer."

"¿Chloe que le está pasando a Oliver?" Preguntó Lois, que jamás había visto a sus amigos tan asustados como en ese momento. Algo iba mal, muy mal. "¿Cómo que no vais a ir al hospital? Si Oliver se encuentra mal…"

"En el hospital no pueden hacer nada Lois." Dijo Chloe sin darse la vuelta para hablar con su prima.

Lois no dijo nada más y observó a Chloe coger el teléfono. No se podía creer que le hubiera mentido de esa forma, pero si, Clark contestó al otro lado no había dudas, Chloe había sabía donde estaba y lo que tramaba y le había metido a la cara. Apretó los puños, no era el momento de gritar, ni de decirle que a que venía todo aquello.

Pero la verdad era que Chloe estaba desesperada, la chica que siempre tenía solución para todo, que mirando un ordenador y entrando en un par de páginas podía dar con la repuesta para cualquier cosa, se había quedado sin opciones, mientras que el hombre con el que iba a casarse, estaba a punto de morir.

Lois se sentó junto a Oliver y frotó su espalda para intentar calmarle y que respirara con mayor tranquilidad. Su amigo apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, ya no era capaz de mantenerse consciente por mucho más tiempo.

"¿Cómo has dicho? No Clark, me niego, estamos hablando de la vida de Oliver, ¿es que no lo entiendes? La vida de Oliver está en juego, ahora mismo podría..." Chloe se dio la vuelta y dio respingo al ver a Oliver, cada segundo era importante, pero no podía permitir que alguien como Tess jugara con la vida del hombre al que quería.

"No tenemos otra opción." Dijo simplemente Clark. "Si lo que nos ha dicho Tess es cierto, Oliver podría morir en menos de veinticuatro horas y sinceramente Chloe, no tenemos ninguna pista sobre esa gente y el veneno que le han dado, como para encontrarlos en un día."

"Prométeme una cosa Clark."

"Claro."

"Que no dejaras que Tess le haga nada malo, porque algo me dice que quiere algo de nosotros, aunque todavía no se lo que es."

"Sabes que no dejaría que nadie os hiciera daño."

"He dicho Oliver, tienes que evitar que haga daño a Oliver." Clark se preguntó si aquella pequeña nota suicida era real, si Chloe estaría dispuesta, en caso de que fuera necesario a dar su vida por Oliver, pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que si. "Prométemelo Clark."

Oliver abrió los ojos, respirar, había dejado de ser algo natural y tenía que luchar por conseguir que entrara y saliera aire de su cuerpo. Notaba las manos de Lois sobre su rostro y pecho y quería darle las gracias por estar allí, pero por más que lo intentaba, las palabras no salían de su garganta.

Chloe estaba allí, mirándole, agonizando con el teléfono, como si estuviera intercambiando su vida por la de Oliver con el mismísimo demonio. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo, tan solo alargó la mano y esperó a que su compañera se acercara.

"Clark… dime que podemos salvarle. No puedo perderle también a él."

"Emil está trabajando con Tess." Dijo Clark al otro lado teléfono. "Carter le acababa de decir que aceptamos sus condiciones. No se como nos afectara eso a nosotros, pero te prometo que salvaremos a Oliver, cueste lo cueste."

Eso no sonaba nada bien, pues Tess siempre tenía algo más con lo que jugar, un plan B preparado y sin duda tenía que ver con la desesperación del equipo por salvar a Oliver, ahora solo quedaba ver, hasta que punto había jugado con ellos.

"Te vuelvo a llamar en cuanto sepamos algo, mientras tanto, intenta que Oliver aguante todo lo posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo…"

"No lo se." Se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta que Oliver le estaba observando. No podía verle llorar. "No lo se Clark, hace un momento estaba bien, agotado, pero bien y ahora… casi no puede respirar, por favor, Clark, daros prisa.


	10. Chapter 10

"Muy bien tu ganas." Dijo Clark sin toda la certeza que debería tener en el tono de su voz. "Dinos que es lo que necesitamos para curar a Oliver y donde está la gente que le retenía."

"Cada cosa a su tiempo Clark." Contestó Tess con media sonrisa en los labios. "Puedo daros lo que necesitáis pero todavía no has dicho si aceptas mi petición o no."

Clark miró a sus compañeros, lo cierto era que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ceder antes las peticiones de alguien como Tess, pero también era verdad que si no les estaba mintiendo, Oliver no dispondría de mucho tiempo. Carter asintió, había visto mucho a lo largo de todas sus vidas y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente como Tess, además así podrían tenerla controlada sin miedo a los planes que pudiera tener.

"De acuerdo, entrarás a formar parte de nuestro equipo, pero no esperes que te contemos todos nuestros secretos de la noche a la mañana. No confíanos en ti."

"No esperaba que lo hicierais. Precisamente por eso, me gustas Clark, no te dejas embaucar por nadie, no aceptas las verdades sin más, necesitas pruebas para confiar en la gente, y te prometo que te las daré."

"Entonces empieza por decirnos como curar a Oliver."

O –

A mitad de la noche, Oliver se empezó a encontrar mal, en un principio parecía un simple dolor de estómago, pero pronto se convirtió en un dolor fuerte y permanente en casi todo su cuerpo. Decidió que no se lo iba a contar a Chloe para preocuparla, pero no era fácil engañarle, porque era la persona que me mejor le conocía, cada gesto, cada mirada, nada se le escapaba cuando se refería a Oliver y aquel día no fue una excepción.

"Oli, cariño ¿estás bien?"

"Si claro, ¿por qué lo dices?" Oliver sonrió dolorosamente.

"Vamos… Oliver…"

"No me encuentro bien, no se que es, pero no me encuentro nada bien." Se incorporó, pero definitivamente no fue una la mejor idea posible. Chloe tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

"¿Crees que es por lo que te hiceron?"

"No lo se, pero la verdad es que me vendría muy bien tener un médico cerca."

Chloe lo dejó en la cama y se levantó para llamar a alguien, pero Oliver la sujetó cuando el dolor volvió a apoderarse de él, como si algo lo estuviera destrozando por dentro. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero aún así un terrible gemido salió de su garganta.

"¡Oliver!"

El millonario abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y miró a la nada, no vio más que una fuerte luz y un ruido de martillos y taladradoras dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, agarró la sábana con todas sus fuerzas; pero al final un terrible grito salió de su boca.

O –

Clark cogió el teléfono justo antes de entrar en las instalaciones que les había dicho Tess. Ya sabía quien le llamaba, se lo había imaginado.

"¿Qué ocurre Chloe? ¿Olive está bien?"

"No, algo le pasa, no se lo que es pero creo que tiene que ver…"

"Lo sabemos, tranquila estamos intentando conseguir el antídoto, ¿crees que aguantará?"

Chloe miró a su novio, estaba fatal, la fiebre le había subido mucho, apenas podía moverse de la cama y prácticamente había perdido la conciencia. Había llamado a Emil, pero su amigo le había dicho que no había mcuho que pudiera hacer hasta que Clark y Carter dieran con algún remedio.

Clark estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ellos, asustarle o decirle que Oliver tal vez no sobreviviría la noche no tenía sentido.

"Si, Emil y yo haremos lo que podamos para que aguante."

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, Clark sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, Oliver se estaba muriendo, lo había sentido en la voz de su amiga, su mejor amigo no tenía mucho tiempo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Le preguntó Carter.

Negó con la cabeza, miró a su amigo a los ojos y Carter lo comprendió. Clark tenía que hacer aquello solo, sería más rápido y aunque no sabía donde estaba exactamente lo que buscaban, a su velocidad llegaría mucho antes donde fuera.

"Ve."

Clark se movió por los pasillos sin ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad, nunca había corrido a esa velocidad, pero su mejor amigo no tenía demasiado tiempo para investigar.

Tess le había dado las indicaciones y la verdad era que no quería saber como las había conseguido. Nunca se había fiado de ella, pero si al menos estaba en lo correcto, si encontraba lo necesario para salvar la vida de Oliver, tal vez entonces no la odiara tanto.

Dos guardias junto a los que paso, no lo vieron, tan solo creyeron que se trataba del aire y no le prestaron atención. Corrió, siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al laboratorio que le habiá dicho Tess. Encontró los frigoríficos y haciendo caso a sus indicaciones, abrió el de la derecha. Estaba lleno de pequeños botes, pero tan sólo hizo caso al del color marrón. Lo cogió, se aseguró que allí dentro estuvieran las pastillas adecuadas y salió corriendo otra vez.

De nuevo los guardias lo sintieron pasar, pero una vez más, se preguntaron si habían cerrado bien la puerta de atrás. Salió como si nada, sin importarle de nuevo las cámaras de vigilancia. Si tenía que decidir entre la vida de su amigo y ser descubierto, no había muchas dudas sobre lo que coger.

Carter seguía allí, con el teléfono preparado para volver a llamar a Chloe, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, Oliver no podía estar mucho peor. No llamaron, si, Carter salió volando y sin decir nada Clark echó a correr. Llegaron casi a la par y Chloe les abrió la puerta con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

Clark sabía que su amiga no lloraba, no era de las que se dejaban llevar sin más por sus sentimientos y por el dolor. Así que si estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo podía significar que Oliver estaba realmente mal.

"Emil, las tenemos." El médico estaba en el dormitorio junto con Oliver, su amigo había caído casi inconsciente por culpa del dolor y todos los calmantes que había intentando administrarle habían fallado. "¿Cómo esta?"

Emil le miró con seriedad y les dejó pasar hasta la cama. Oliver parecía dormir.

"El dolor le ha dejado inconsciente. Espero que estas pastillas hagna su trabajo, porque no creo que pase de esta noche." Desde la puerta del dormitorio, Chloe se estremeció, ya había perdido demasiado en su vida como para perder también a Oliver ahora.

Emil se acercó a la cama y le dio dos píldoras a Oliver, tal y como había dicho Tess, dos horas más tarde, tendría que darle otra y en unas cinco y seis horas los síntomas tenían que remitir, si no era así…

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron en el salón, en silencio, mirando la chimenea, en silencio. Chloe se había refugiado en los brazos de Clark, buscando algo de calor y las fuerzas que le faltaban. No estaba segura que Tess estuviera jugando limpio, que les hubiera dicho la vierdad

El teléfono los sobresaltó a todos. Se miraron, ¿Qué más podía pasar? Era el móvil de Clark, Lois le estaba llamando.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Clark, ¿podemos hablar?"

"¿Ahora? Lois no es un buen momento."

"¿Y se puede saber cuándo será un buen momento? No se lo que te pasa conmigo, pero desde hace un tiempo no eres el mismo, no te comportas conmigo como siempre y creo que… ¿Quieres dejarme?"

"Lois, no, claro que no quiero dejarte."

"Dijiste que me contarías todo y todavía no me has contado nada, solo me esquivas, no se donde estás, con quien, haciendo que, creía que era parte de tu vida, pero solo veo que me estás echando poco a poco."

Justo cuando Clark iba a contestar, escucharon la voz de Oliver desde el dormitorio. Se miraron y Chloe y Emil salieron corriendo.

"Clark ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy oyendo voces."

"¿Te importa si te llamo dentro de un rato?"

"Clark no, claro que me importa. No me cuelgues."

"Lois."

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Clark, por favor dímelo." No iba a permitir que le colgara, esta vez no se iba a quedar al margen; lucharía por lo que quería, por lo que no iba a perder. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

Clark escuchó a Oliver protestar en el dormitorio y a Emil diciéndole algo a Chloe que no pudo comprender, quería estar con sus amigos, tenía que ayudarles, pero Lois no le iba a dejar tranquilo.

"Ven al apartamento de Oliver, tenemos una crisis."

"¿Qué tipo de crisis?"

"Lois, por favor."

"Vale, voy para allá, pero me lo vas a contar todo, lo que tiene que ver con Oliver y lo que tiene que ver contigo." Clark guardó silencio durante un segundo, había mucho que contar y no estaba del todo seguro si Lois lo comprendería, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

"De acuerdo, te lo contaré todo."

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Chloe estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza de Oliver apoyada sobre su regazo, mientras Emil le ponía una inyección en el brazo a su amigo.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Se ha despertado con fiebre y ha empezado a delirar." Dijo Chloe sin apartar la mirada de su novio. "Creía que todavía lo tenían prisionero y ha intentado golpearnos, por eso Emil le está poniendo un tranquilizante."

"Al menos hemos detenido la infección, ahora se parece más una gripe demasiado fuerte. Mientras duerma y descanse las horas necesarias, estará recuperado en unos días." Dijo finalmente Emil, tranquilizando a Clark.

Clark suspiró el primer problema había sido superado, ahora tenía que ver a Lois y hablarle de toda su vida de quien era y que ella lo comprendiera y que aún así, todavía le quisiera.

Salió del dormitorio, dispuesto a esperarla, pero no fue ella la primear en llegar, alguien más, llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, encontró a Tess.

"¿Ha funcionado, el antídoto, ha funcinado?" Preguntó segura de la respuesta.

"Si." Sin embargo no la dejó entrar en el piso. "¿Trabajas con ellos? ¿Cómo si no ibas a saber donde encontrarlo?"

"Tengo mis fuentes, deberías saberlo a estas alturas." Sonrió y miró a Clark, le conocía bien, además Clark era bueno leyendo a la gente y averiguando su eran de fiar o no, por eso se quedó allí, esperando a que él dijera algo.

"Supongo que no vas a contarme nada más y tengo que fiarme de tu palabra. Al menos has salvado la vida de Oliver y eso ya es algo. Estoy seguro que podrás decirme también donde encontrar la gente que nos está atacando."

"Si, lo se, pero ya no están en la ciudad. Saben que estáis todos vivos y también saben que tenéis el antídoto. No han querido a esperarse a que te enfades con ellos y vayas a buscarlos. Pero volverán, esa gente no se va a quedar tranquila sin más."

Clark sabía que Tess estaba detrás de lo que les había ocurrido, tal vez no fuera la primera culpable, pero si había hecho y algo y desde luego les había contado que el grupo estaba bien, que Oliver se iba a recuperar. También estaba seguro que los volverían a ver, pero para entonces estarían preparados. En cuanto a Tess, era mejor tenerla cerca y asegurarse que no intentaba hacer nada contra ellos, era la mejor forma de tenerla controlada.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez si que era Lois. Tess se marchó y los dejó solos.

"Lois lo siento, han sido unos días muy difíciles y te aseguro que por nada del mundo me gustaría dejarte al margen de mi vida. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"

Lois sonrió, le gustaba ver a Clark pidiéndole perdón y ver esa carita perrillo abandonado que tanto le gustaba. Por eso, no dijo nada aunque ya se le había pasado, aunque solo quería abrazarle y besarle porque todo había terminado bien. Simplemente le dejó hablar.

"Claro que puedo perdonarte, tonto." Rodeó el cuello de él con sus manos, aunque para eso tuvo que auparse y ponerse de puntillas en el suelo. "Además, creo que ya se lo que me vas a contar. Lo llevo sospechando desde hace un tiempo. ¿Me dejas probar?"

"Claro."

"Me vas a decir que eres el borrón y que no me lo habías contado en todo este tiempo porque no querías ponerme en peligro. Tampoco me has contado que Oliver estaba mal, porque es uno de mis mejores amigos y no querías preocuparme, pero ahora está bien o al menos lo estará en unos días y la gente que intentaba haceros daño ya no está, o bien te has deshecho de ellos y los has mandado al a cárcel o bien se han marchado sin más. ¿He acertado en algo?"

Clark tardó unos segundos en contestar, los suficientes para darse cuenta que su novia hacía acertado en todo; sin duda su fama de buena periodista no era infundada, porque realmente era la mejor periodista que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?"

"Nunca revelaré mis fuentes, pero te prometo que CHloe y Oliver han mantenido bien el secreto." Le dio un beso en los labios y lo llevó de la mano al sofá donde se sentaron juntos. "En lo único que no han sido tan herméticos ha sido en lo de su boda, me lo han contado en seguida."

"¿Casarse? ¿Desde cuando van a casarse?"

No había duda de que Lois era la mejor periodista que Clark conociera pero también era cierto que era una de las personas más cotillas que había visto nunca, sobretodo cuando se trataba de los amigos.

La chica se ruborizó y trató de borrar la mente de su novio con un largo e intenso beso, no sirvió pues cuando CHloe salió del dormotorio, Clark se levantó de golpe del sofá y fue hasta su amiga. La cogió en brazos, la levantó del suelo riéndose.

"¡Enhorabuena!

Por fin parecía que las cosas comenzaba a arreglarse para los amigos. No sería siempre así, tarde o temprano llegarían nuevos problemas, nuevas amenazas, pero por el momento, al menos durante unos pocos días, podían ser realmente felices.


End file.
